L'amour de la Haine
by Lomee-chan
Summary: La haine est soeur de l'amour . On ne peut haïr que si l'on aime vraiment . La haine n'a pas de place là ou il y a de l'indifférence . Mais jamais la haine et l'amour n'ont été si proches ...


**RATING : **K+ (c'est pas non plus blanc ...)

**DISCLAIMER **: les romans sont écris par Ryohgo Narita et illustrés par Suzuhito Yasuda . Quant aux mangas ils ont été adaptés par Akiyo Satorigi . Rien est à moi sauf l'idée donc ! Je ne saurai en faire bon usage (sauf peut être avec Izaya-kun , hu hu hu ...)

**Note : **ma première Fic sur ce fandom ... J'ai le trac ! Mais , vue que j'adore tout simplement le Shizuo x Izaya (ou Shizaya pour les intimes :p) dés la première fois où je les ai tout les deux je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une Fic sur eux !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'amour de la haine .**

Izaya la savait mieux que qui conque , il haïssait Shizuo , qu'il s'amusait d'ailleurs à surnommer Shizu-chan juste pour le plaisir de le voir enrager . Il le haïssait car il était imprévisible . L'informateur avait toujours aimé avoir le contrôle de tous , surtout des êtres humains . Mais il y avait toujours eu ce monstre de puissance , cette créature à la force illimitée , cette chose herculéenne . Il y avait toujours eu Shizuo Heiwajima pour détourner ses plans , pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tout manipuler . Pour prouver à Izaya qu'il ne pouvait se comporter comme s'il était Dieu .

Dés leur première rencontre Izaya avait senti cette sensation qu'il ne pourrait utiliser Shizuo . Comme si une bête sauvage était enfermée à l'intérieur de son corps et qu'elle défiait toutes lois humaine , comme celle avec laquelle il aurait pu le manipuler . Ayant bien évidemment eu vent de sa force surhumaine , il avait par ailleurs voulu le provoquer , rien qu'un peu . Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre et avait été bel et bien là . Il eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver le poing rageur qui lui était dédié , de sortir sa lame à cran d'arrêt et d'entailler en profondeur le torse du blond . Il l'avait suffisamment enfoncé pour y laisser à tout jamais une trace indélébile , une cicatrice que le futur-ex-barman aura le déplaisir de voir à chacune de ses douches . La marque de leur première rencontre . Le symbole d'appartenance de Shizuo à Izaya .

Izaya souhaitait , _voulait_ , faire disparaitre à tout jamais Shizuo . Il voulait le savoir mort , tué de ses propres mains . Mais , malgré tous ce qu'il se disait , l'informateur ne pouvait se résigner à éliminer l'ancien barman . Il avait beau dire qu'il le haïssait , ce qui était vrai , il ne savait que trop bien que la vie à Ikebukuro sans le blond serait bien moins "drôle" , elle serait ennuyeuse . S'il l'avait voulu , depuis longtemps déjà , il aurait engagé un tuer professionnel pour le rayer de la circulation . Mais Izaya ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaitre Shizuo .

Izaya ne pouvait pas , _ne voulait_ , imaginer sa vie sans le monstre à la force herculéenne . Fade , voila le mot le plus juste . Certes au début il serait soulagé de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voudrait , mais bien vite il s'en lasserait . Tous ces humains avaient être beau être fascinants , ils étaient tellement prévisibles que s'en était désespérément fatigant . Et puis , si ce n'était pas le blond , qui lui ferait faire de l'exercice tout les jours ? Pas qu'il en ai franchement besoin , loin de là d'ailleurs du haut de ses un mètre soixante-quinze et cinquante-huit kilos , mais il trouvait ça fortement amusant de faire courir l'ex-barman à travers la ville en l'entendant hurler son prénom . Izaya ne pourrait jamais s'en passer , de sa vie "avec" Shizuo .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Shizuo haïssait Izaya , c'était un fait logique et avéré . Qui pouvait ne pas détester cet asticot arrogant qui s'amusait du malheur des autres et aimait manipuler le Monde ? Certainement pas l'ancien barman . Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour hurler la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'informateur sur tout les toits . Ses yeux entre le chocolat et le sang avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui avec leur petit message : "Je suis bien plus intelligent que toi , stupide babouin !" . Certes , le blond n'était pas forcément reconnu pour son intellect , qui pouvait de temps à autres lorsqu'il était fatigué frôler celui d'un petit pois qui se serait injecté une dose suffisante d'ecstasy , mais de là à le considérer si inférieur il y a une bonne marge . Qui était bien souvent traversée par un distributeur lancé par Shizuo lui même , sensé atteindre Izaya .

Lors de leur première rencontre , Shizuo avait tout de suite su qu'il allait haïr le regard hautain d'Izaya . Qu'avait donc bien pu prendre Shinra d'assez puissant pour qu'il puisse penser ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde lui et le brun seraient amis ? En réponse aux provocations du futur informateur , le blond s'était tout simplement rué sur lui tel un rhinocéros , tous muscles gonflés . Mais , aussi étrange qu'il lui paraisse , il ne frappa rien et se retrouva même avec une entaille profonde et sanguinolente sur la poitrine . Malgré tout , ne ressentant que très peu la douleur , il s'était alors élancé à la poursuite du brun . Mais malheureusement sa course fut stoppée après qu'un camion lui ai rentré dedans sous le regard , _son _regard , amusé de celui qu'il allait encore plus détesté . Il n'eut , heureusement , rien de grave , sauf cette cicatrice blanchâtre qui balafrait son torse . Ce pourquoi Shizuo n'oublierait jamais Izaya .

Malgré les années passées , la haine de Shizuo envers Izaya n'avait fait que s'accroitre . Surtout lorsque l'informateur lui avait collé un meurtre sur le dos , juste pour le "fun" . A partir de ce moment il l'avait voulu mort , et si possible dans d'atroce souffrance , le must serait de ses propres mains . En quatre mots : il voulait le trucider . Rien de plus , rien de moins . Mais , il y avait toujours eu cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il s'ennuierait sans l'informateur . Ce à quoi il répondait en envoyant un panneau de signalisation au sale asticot . Shizuo , triste sans Izaya ? Foutaise !

Shizuo avait toujours haï Izaya , et le haïrait toujours . Il ne pouvait éprouver d'autres sentiments envers l'informateur , juste une animosité hors norme . S'il mourait il ne serait plus "obligé" de courir après quelqu'un presque tous les jours . Il ferait bien moins de sport . Il s'époumonerait bien moins souvent , ne serait donc plus aphone pratiquement tous les matins . Il n'aurait plus personnes à haïr ! Quelle belle vie ! Bon , il devait bien se l'avouer , il risquerait de le chercher pendant quelques jours le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa mort , il s'ennuierait un peu aussi . Mais cela ne l'empêcherai surement pas de venir danser sur sa tombe et chanter de joie ! Mais dans un sens , l'asticot pourrai lui manquer , mais juste un tout petit petit petit peu . Shizuo réalisa cependant qu'il s'ennuierait ne serait ce qu'un millième de seconde sans Izaya .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Izaya n'était pas apparu à Ikebukuro et Shizuo l'avait cependant remarqué . Plus d'une semaine que l'informateur était parti en vacance dans le Sud du Japon , au bord de la mer . Il faut dire aussi que l'ancien barman cherchait désespérément une cible qu'il n'aurait pas peur de blesser gravement . Il avait d'ailleurs découvert , entre temps , que lorsqu'il envoyait quelqu'un à l'hôpital il avait des remords , alors que s'il envoyait le brun aux urgences il s'en fichait totalement . C'était une sorte de défouloir inusable , le bonheur pour l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ! Avec Izaya , Shizuo n'avait plus peur de sa puissance et se lâchait entièrement .

Lors de ses petites vacances , Izaya s'était pris en flagrant délit à penser à Shizuo alors qu'il s'était acheté des lunettes de soleil . En même temps , ses hurlements bestiaux lui manquaient un peu . Il n'avait personne à pousser à bout qui , ensuite , lui balancerait un distributeur automatique pour après le poursuivre en courant . Il avait d'ailleurs voulut énerver Namie . Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit en lui lançant une légère et frêle canette de bière , comme si l'alcool allait le distraire autant que le blond ! Pour passer le temps il s'était aussi amusé à manipuler certains surfeur sur la plage et avait réussi à faire éclater une guerre de gangs . Mais cela ne l'avait distrait qu'un temps , il avait été si prévisible que la police intervienne . Le brun avait , par la même occasion , confondu un jeune homme avec l'ancien barman . Il était grand temps que Izaya rentre à Ikebukuro , il voyait des Shizuo partout et s'ennuyait sans lui .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Les retrouvailles entre Izaya et Shizuo furent bien évidemment et logiquement explosives . Des distributeurs furent envoyés à travers la ville , des panneaux de signalisation arrachés et utilisés comme javelots . Le garde du corps avait hurlé comme à l'habitude , mais avec plus de force , comme s'il disait quelque chose avec ses mots tel que " T'es finalement revenu à Ikebukuro connard ! Tu m'as manqué !" , mais ça , il ne l'avouerait jamais . L'informateur , quant à lui , avait décidé de dire à l'ancien barman qu'il s'était franchement ennuyé sans personne à embêter , puis avait rit à gorge déployée tout en en courant pour éviter son "ennemi" . Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Izaya n'avait pas fait d'exercice aussi physique et que Shizuo n'avait pas employé toute sa force .

Mais , comme si la fatalité voulait fêter cet événement , Izaya s'était alors retrouvé "pris au piège" par Shizuo dans une ruelle sombre et déserte . Il n'y avait , fort heureusement , aucuns objets potentiellement dangereux que le blond aurait pu balancer au visage de l'informateur . Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans ce genre de cas était de se regarder en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cède et engage le combat pour finir de courir à nouveau à travers Ikebukuro . Mais là , au mieux de leur forme , aucuns des deux ne semblaient près à lâcher le regard de l'autre . Le silence se faisait oppressant , voire étouffant . Ni le brun , ni l'ancien barman ne semblaient vouloir arrêter le doux son de leurs coeurs affolés battants à l'unisson , rythmés par leurs respirations saccadées et haletantes . Izaya et Shizuo ne voulaient briser l'atmosphère de l'instant présent .

Puis ...

Plus rien que le silence de lèvres qui s'unissent pour la première fois . Passionnées et sauvages . Izaya voulant dominer Shizuo , Shizuo voulant dominer Izaya . Le baiser sembla leur durer une éternité malgré ses quelques faibles minutes . Le ballet endiablé et sensuel de leurs langues dansants ensembles les enivrait , ce simple bruit était étouffé , comme leurs faibles gémissements , par leurs bouches momentanément occupées . Pour ne pas briser cet instant ils semblaient tous les deux s'être enfermés dans leurs Monde où rien ne pourrait venir les déranger . Pouvons-nous considérer ce moment comme "magique" ? Peut être ... Après tout , tout pouvait arriver à Ikebukuro . Il était sans doute logique dans cette ville que l'informateur ai encerclé les épaules du blond qui , lui , avait prit dans ses bras les fines hanches de celui qu'il disait haïr . Rien ne semblait pouvoir sortir Izaya et Shizuo de ce rêve . Rien , sauf la réalité ...

Izaya et Shizuo se détachèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient ressue une puissante décharge électrique . Le brun lança un regard noir et froid au garde du corps avant de prendre conscience pleinement de son geste , de _leur_ geste . L'ancien barman serra les poings de rage et dévisageait l'informateur pour ce qu'il venait de faire , ce qu'_ils _venaient de faire . Le manipulateur d'Ikebukuro fit alors le plus amusé et joyeux sourire qu'il lui était donné de faire avant de partir en courant , le blond l'ayant pris en chasse après le fascié qu'il avait exposé . Comme si rien ne s'était passé , les deux jeunes hommes avaient alors traversé la ville au pas de course . Mais autant Izaya que Shizuo ne pourraient oublier cet instant .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Comme tous les soirs , après être rentré chez lui , Izaya avait prit une bonne douche et était parti se coucher tranquillement . Les couvertures recouvrants partiellement son menton , l'informateur porta calmement mais sincèrement ses doigts à ses lèvres en les effleurant légèrement . Il sourit alors de manière amusé .

Alors qu'il avalait goulument le lait de sa bouteille en verre , Shizuo se débarrassa prestement de sa veste et de sa chemise blanche . Il parti ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se changer pour la nuit après s'être lavé . Une fois propre il regarda la cicatrice qui balafrait son torse et repensa à l'après midi avec un demi sourire .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Nan , jamais . Ni Izaya , ni Shizuo ne serait en mesure d'oublier ce moment où seul le silence de leur baiser échangé résonnait bruyamment .

_Qu'il est agréable d'aimer la haine que l'on se voue mutuellement ._

* * *

Bon , voila c'est fini ! ^^ J'espère que je n'ai pas trop été répétitive malgré le fait que les scènes étaient toutes sensiblement les mêmes ... La seule chose que j'aime bien dans mon one-shot c'est l'agencement de mes minis paragraphes ^^" . Sinon je trouve que le reste est bof ... Sauf le baiser entre Izaya-kun et Shizu-chan XD

Vous pouver laisser des Reviews sur vos impressions si vous voulez , comme ça je pourrai voir où sont mes erreurs ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
